Welcome To My Life
by Demonic.Alchemist
Summary: Naruto is abused by the villagers, and hides it well. From everyone but Sasuke. Slight, barely noticeable ShonenAi.. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To My Life**

_**I don't own Naruto... But that's abig fat'DUH!'**_

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

**  
**Naruto walked home in the rain. His head was facing the ground, so he didn't see the man standing in front of him. Naruto hit the ground, wincing and looking up. "Watch where you're going you monster!" The man yelled at him. Naruto flinched as the mans foot connected with his side. He watched as the man walked away, a scowl on his face.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

When Naruto got home, he looked at the mess in his apartment. He found his pajamas on the floor, wincing as he bent over to pick them up. He tossed them on the floor in his bathroom and went to find a towel. Walking back into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, stripping off his clothes. He hissed slightly when the water hit his new wounds. Carefully, he inspected the cuts and bruises.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Naruto shut off the water and dried himself off. He put on his pajamas and grabbed the clothes he'd worn that day. Opening the bathroom door, he threw them into the corner. Naruto walked into the kitchen and made some ramen.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

Sasuke was at his house, thinking. He was the only one who had noticed. How Naruto flinched whenever someone raised thair hand, how fake his smiles were. Sasuke had seen the way the villagers treated Naruto, yet he still didn't know why. The blonde ninja acted happy, yet he wasn't. He was nice to almost everyone, yet not everyone was nice to him.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Naruto sat eating his ramen. He was thinking also. He had noticed how people treated Sasuke, like he was a celebrity or something. Naruto couldn't for his life figure out why. Sasuke was cold to them, and the only time he acknowledged someone was to fight or tell them to go away. The girls swarmed around him every day, but Sasuke just wanted to be left alone.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Sasuke had decided. He had to ask Naruto why he was like that. Happy when he was really sad, nice when there was no one to return it to him... The Uchiha needed to know.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Naruto knew what he needed to do. He was going to ask Sasuke what was wrong with him. Why was he so cold when everyone was kind to him? What had happened to make him like that? The blonde shinobi thaght there was no reason. Nothing could make someone that cold. Could it?

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

Sasuke walked out of his house, back into the rain. He had decided that it was now or never. The Uchiha hadn't brought an umbrella. With the wind, it would be more of a nuisence then actual help. He walked along the road, towards Naruto's apartment. Sasuke stopped. In front of him, about three yards away, was just the blonde he had wanted to see.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

Naruto watched as the dark-haired nin stopped. His hair was wet and sticking to the side of his face. The blonde walked forward more, and watched as the Uchiha walked forward to meet him. "What are you doing out in the rain teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Wouldn't you like to know dobe." Sasuke replied. "Why are you out here?"

"Um..." Naruto hesitated, how was he going to ask Sasuke what his problem was? Just come out and say it? No, that would make him mad and he wouldn't answer, "I wanted to ask you something."

Surprise flashed on the dark-haired nin's face, but was quickly covered. "Really... What did you need to ask me?"

"Well... It's just... Oh, nevermind." Naruto silently cursed himself. He lost his nerve, but he couldn't help it! "I... have to go.. see you Sasuke." Naruto turned and began to walk away. He knew he'd be mad if someone asked him about himself... Something personal, but apparently... Sasuke didn't care.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke started. Naruto turned back to face him, "What's with the act?"

* * *

**Okey Dokie... What'd you think? The song was Simple Plan's 'Welcome To My Life.' Um... I think that's all for now... Review please! And tell me if you want this to be more then a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To My Life**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**BEWARE SPOILERS. If you don't know who the Akatsuki is, and you don't want to know until you watch the show or read the book, DON'T READ THIS.**_

_I don't own Naruto... yes, still._

Last Time:

"Hey dobe," Sasuke started. Naruto turned back to face him, "What's with the act?"

* * *

"Huh? What act?" Naruto asked, a startled look on his face, "I don't know what you mean, Sasuke."

"Don't act stupid Naruto." Sasuke said, impatience in his voice, "I've seen the way the villagers treat you, and how you are constantly shying away from people. What's up?"

"Nothing! Really..." Naruto replied, "There's nothing wrong, just go away." He began to walk back to his apartment. Sasuke grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I know there's something wrong with you dobe, answer me." He said in a level voice. Naruto's eyes averted to the ground.

"Really Sasuke! There's nothing wrong with me! Why does everyone think that...?" He wispered the last part, still looking at the ground.

"There's nothing wrong with you! I just want to know why you are acting like this!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled back, wrenching his arm out of Sasuke's grasp, and once again trying to walk away. He wasn't going to run from Sasuke, he'd never do that. So Naruto settled for walking as fast as he could away.

Sasuke grabbed his arm again, and blocked the other as Naruto swang around and tried to punch him. Naruto was stuck, Sasuke had his arm in one hand and his fist in the other. "What is going on with you?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"You really want to know?" Naruto asked heatedly, and waited until Sasuke nodded, "Fine! When I was born the demon fox that destroyed the village was locked inside me and now everyone in the village thinks I'm a monster!" Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and hand, "Now you think I'm a monster too, am Iright!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You aren't a monster. I know what a real monster looks like, and it's not you." Naruto stared at him, trying to see what he meant.

"I told you, now you tell me." Naruto commanded. "Why are you so cold to the girls and the rest of the villagers when they are so nice to you?" Sasuke glared at him and began to walk away. "Teme! Get back here! I told you, now you are going to tell me."

Sasuke turned and looked at him, "My whole clan, my family, was murdered in one night. By my brother." He turned and continued to walk away.

Naruto continued to stare after him, even when he was gone. He sneezed. "Shit... I forgot it was still raining."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was confused. Where were Sasuke and Naruto? Why weren't they there? She would have expected this from Naruto, but not from Sasuke!Kakashi-Sensei had given them a mission the day before, _If you could call it a mission. _Sakura thought, as she cleaned out the classroms in the school. _They were here yesterday..._

Naruto and Sasuke were at their own respective homes, trying to get rid of that cold they got from staying in the rain too long.

* * *

**Okay... 'Tis over now. What did you think? Good? Bad? Worse then bad? I didn't like the ending... but my brain died. I hoped you liked my story!**

**NarutoNineTails: There's your update, and you got to see Naruto's reaction.**

**Kari: Wow! Thanks! Anyways... Here's your update and answers!**

**Kitsune no Yuki: It's a two-shot... I haven't heard that term before... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Dark Shadow xxx: I continued it, but this is the last chappie...**

**CartoonWatcher31: Depends on how you look at it I guess... But it's not enough to be considered Yaoi, more like very very light, unnoticeable Shonen-Ai... Sorta..**

**FireieGurl: That's it I think... The story is over! Woo! My second.. wait, third story that I've ever finished, second that's on still...**

**Pepp: Nope, sorry, no song. I'm glad you liked my story, and my song choice!**

**Sorry if there were any spoilers that you didn't want in there... I warned you at the top... Really, look up there.**


End file.
